


So Baby Hold Me Closer

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Courting Rituals [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin is trying to make Nines fully deviant, I hope not, Idiots in Love, Is this spoiler, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nines is determined to make Gavin his, SECOND STORY OF THE SERIES IS OUT!, by turning him on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Nines is half deviant. Gavin is trying to make him completely deviant, well, with his own methods. Problem is some of his methods are maddening, at least for Nines.In brief, Gavin is a little shit and Nines doesn't know what to do with that.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Courting Rituals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	So Baby Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wanted to write someting soft in this boring isolation days. This is gonna be series and I'm already in halfway of second story. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts!
> 
> #staysafe

Nines was different. He was better than all androids ever created, he was the strongest and fastest. None of them could be compared to him. Even his older brother Connor, his closest example, was overwhelmingly powerless by compared to him. It was nice to know he is unstoppable and different.

At least, most of the time.

Unfortunately, being different from other androids was not always causing the good difference. For example, he couldn't be completely deviant. He was half-deviant. He tried every method he could think of as the smartest android ever created, but the result was always frustration.

Yes, he had his own will, he could make his own decisions and act accordingly, and perhaps those qualities were the most important characteristics of being deviant, but there was still a small problem. He had to make the exact orders his partner gave him. Whatever their content, even if it contradicts his own ideas.

His partner was a trash racoon, aka Gavin Reed. In fact, he could blame that ignorant man about his problem. Because he was the reason of it.

It all started a month ago. He was a complete machine when he wake up in the cold cyberlife basement. His older brother Connor, who was the first person he saw when he first opened his eyes, thought he would better fit the FBI thanks to his military built. So Connor took him to Captain Allen with the hope of finding a good job for his little brother. After talking with Captain for a while, they told him to wait outside the office. 

He had heard someone calling out to him while he was waiting and when he turned, he saw the detective first time. He had no idea why a DPD detective is here but this annoyingly beautiful man shouted him and when he didn't answer, he approached to him and started to stab his finger menacingly to his thirium pump. Nines didn't even noticed the pressure, he was busy with looking at this small man. He was really small compared with Nines' 6'4 height. So, detective's fingers didn't effected him.

However, the harsh words detective told, and mimics that he tried to make frightening, resembled a hissing cat to Nines and somehow this situation miraculously caused him to take the first step to the deviancy.

It was like a joke but it worked. Suddenly he found himself pushing Gavin against the wall, leaning nose to nose and grabbing his hair...

Nines didn't know what was he gonna do if detective didn't whine "Please don't kill me, I have cats. Stop!"

Really, if detective's words hadn't stopped his movements, was he going to hurt him? Or... Or kiss- no. Is this even possible?

He realized that he was almost deviant at that moment and did not care for a small part of him that was still not deviant. He thought that Connor could handle such a minor problem. The important thing was that he stepped into the deviance because even Connor had not succeeded to do this to him. 

How did this man, this defiant and rude man achieved this?

Nines guessed Connor thought same thing because the first thing he did when he noticed the change in his little brother, he gave Gavin a very dreading glare. Nines wasn't know what had happened between them in the past, but Connor's glare had been very effective to Gavin, it made him sprint and disappear of androids sight instantly.

Later, Connor interfaced with him to remove the final obstacle, then he saw that his handler had changed to Gavin Reed from Amanda. Connor tried to remove it but it was unsuccessful.

In the end, with Connor's "If Gavin is the reason your progress, maybe he can do the rest." logic, Nines found himself Captain Fowler's office and partnered with Detective Gavin Reed. He had no regrets about this decision, and it could even be the rightest decision in his short life.

He wasn't know why, perhaps the reason could be detective's interesting movements. The way his eyes widening when he suprised, or his pouting as a hobby (some legends says he is pouting even he is sleeping) or sparkles in his eyes when he laughs, biting inside his cheek and hitting his fingers rhytmically when he thinking something or the way he can't say any swear words as if he was born with censorship.

He was the sourest person the Nines ever met, but he was also the sweetest. Nines could have said that because even though they had been bickering with each other from the early moments of their partnership, he can see that Gavin was trying to help him. He even once ordered the Nines to become deviant and the result was never the way they wanted it to be. Nines blue screened when he failed to be deviant and complete the order, so he froze until Gavin got his order back. It was a very scary feeling.

Gavin also tried to make him angry. This was reasonable for Gavin, because he thought what made Nines half-deviant is his anger to Gavin. Nines was sure this is not the reason. In the end, this didn't work too. 

It had to be something stronger, more effective to overcome the final obstacle, something that would affect all of his wires and biocomponents.

For now, he could only hope to solve this problem as soon as possible.

\---

  
He was charging in the DPD's android restroom when he felt slight pressure on his cheek. He wake up but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't feel in danger because he knew the owner of the hand that touched him. This pecular scent could only belong to one person. He hardly turned his led back to blue, desired to other person not notice. Attentive fingers caressed his cheek, eyelids, eyebrows. They lingered there for a while and then went down from his nose to his lips. Nines barely restricted his sigh. The fingers were as if they were drawing an invisible pattern and they were so sensitive againist his skin, like Nines was something fragile and precious.

It didn't take long for the other hand to be involved, slowly touched his arm, climbed to his chest and stopped on his collar. With a moment's wait, he slipped his fingers under the collar. Nines's neck was the most delicate place on his body, and that's why he opened his eyes suddenly with a sense of instinct.

Gray green eyes entered his angle of view, and the owner of those eyes leapt and retreated with bewildered yelp. A delicious redness spread to his cheeks and he turned his eyes to the ground like a child caught mischief.

Nines made his face serious by trying to block his fond smile. "What are you doing detective?" 

Gavin opened and closed his mouth several times, tried to say something. Scratching his neck with distress and continued to watch the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Well?" Nines took a step towards Gavin and waited for the answer. Instead of answering him, the blush on Gavin's face spread to his ears, and Nines wanted to bite those ears.

All he wanted was a small bite.

**Software Instability ^^**

Gavin noticed his looking at his ears, rubbed them with embarassed face and bit his lips, the things Nines admired. Then he said something fast and so quietly. 

Nines frowned and tried to make sense of what Gavin said, but he didn't make it. "What?"

Gavin cleaned his throat and repeated it louder, though it was no different than the whisper. "I said don't look at my ears..."

Nines almost laughed, things were getting interesting. So when Gavin put his hands around him, fine, but when the Nines looked into Gavin's ears, it wasn't fine. Or... did he find detective's sensitive spot?

He took another step towards the detective and let his smile spread to his face. "Why?" reached one ear and flicked it. "Are you sensitive from your ears?"

Gavin made a high-pitched noise and ran to the door. "Don't make fun of me, Nines, we've got work to do! Work your lazy ass!"

"But Detec-" 

"Okay, stop. I'm ordering you to close this topic and bring me a coffee." 

Order reached Nines' brain and surrounded his system. It deleted his reply from his mind. He became serious and nodded. "Got it, Detective Reed."

He left Gavin behind and walked into the break room without looking anywere but straight. He approached to the coffee machine to follow Gavin's order. His eye caught Gavin's mug as he prepared his coffee, and he surrounded by a nice warmth. The mug was Gavin's favorite, and it was Nines' gift to him. There was "Nobody is purrfect, except cats." writing on it and Nines can still remember Gavin's heartfelt laugh when he first saw it. Detective's laugh was still one of the most beautiful things the Nines had ever heard. Everything about Gavin was beautiful. When he saw Gavin with the reddened face, indescribable feel-

**ERROR**

**MISSION: Close the topic and bring coffee to the Detective Reed.**

Great, Nines can't think about Gavin, thanks to the Gavin. He filled the mug, ignoring the feeling of want to punch counter and started to walk to the their desks. 

He saw Connor and Lietuenant Anderson at the way, nodded them, than continued to walk. He carefully put the coffee on his partner's desk, sat and opened his computer, without making eye contact. 

While interfacing with the computer, he was careful not to stare at the detective's thirstly drinking. Although he didn't stare, detective's big gulp and pleasant moan was loud enough to cause internal errors in his system.

"Nines, your coffee is always perfect." 

Nines still didn't looked at his partner. "I'm just making the coffee you want, detective, there's nothing I do special"

"I know. But even I still can't make it so well."

"Well, it's your problem."

He saw corner of his eyes that Gavin's nose scrunched, like he did every time he started getting angry. "Why are you acting like this?"

Nines couldn't resist and turned his eyes to Gavin and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I wonder why?"

"Don't be sarcastic to me, you big shit."

"Does that make you little shit?"

Gavin's famous pout covered his face.

**Software Instability ^**

Nines returned to his computer trying not to care. Although he knew it was impossible when he felt his partner's eyes on him. After a while, he heard the detective take a deep breath and count to ten with a tense tone. Nines realized that his partner was trying to calm down and he felt proud of him. His detective's progressing was good about anger management and now he could often control himself. He used to be screaming and trying to start a fight in the situations like this, Nines knew it because he'd seen old Gavin from Connor's memories, but now he is trying to be calmer.

He gave Gavin time to calm down, opened the case file and began examining the documents. After exactly two minutes and 23 seconds of silence, Gavin cleared his throat. 

"You want me to apologize for ordering you to bring me coffee?"

Nines rolled his eyes. "You know it's not a problem. I'd be happy to bring you coffee anytime."

Gavin's face flared and he blowed his cheeks with distress. "If you think I'm going to apologize for the other thing-"

"Really, Gavin, what were you thinking I'd do if you hadn't ordered me to stop? Did you think I was going to hurt you?"

"You would never hurt me."

"So why don't you let me get close to you?"

Gavin turned his eyes on the table as if the words were lined up in his throat and wiped his sweaty hands on his jean. "I just don't want to withou-"

Detective's word was interrupted by worried Chris. "Gavin, Nines, there's an emergency, you need to get out quickly. I'll send the information as a message."

Nines took his expectant look from Gavin and stood up. "Okay, let's go detective." 

\---

  
Gavin looked thoughtful on the way to the scene. On their way back, he continued to be thoughtful, sitting in the cab seat, keeping his eyes on a piece of paper. Nines were overly curious about what was writing on that piece of paper but when he asked he didn't get a proper answer.

When they came to Gavin's house, he gently poked Gavin and muttered. "Detective, we've reached your house."

Gavin slipped from his thoughts and finally looked at him. "Okey." they both looked each other for a while. Nines could hear the spinning wheels on detective's head.

"Do you want to say something, detective?"

Gavin blinked a couple of times and cleaned his throat. "Uhm... Yes?" his voice was low and hesitant.

"I'm listening." Nines straightened and scouted closer to the detective to prove he is listening carefully. Gavin raised his eyebrows, but he didn't retreat.

"I may have found a plan to solve your half deviancy problem." 

Nines could not stop the rising hope and happiness. Could he really get rid of this problem? Could he be completely deviant, completely free? "Are you telling the truth? You're not kidding, are you?"

Gavin shook his head instantly. "No! No... I'll can't never joke you about it." He got a little closer to Nines. "The problem is you are not gonna like the plan I found." he put his hand on Nines' knee.

**Software Instability ^^^**

Nines looked at the warm hand on his knee with a shocked expression. Gavin's never been close to him when the two of them were alone. He had previously tried to talk to his partner about his fondness and feelings for him, but Gavin was shy, either he ran away, tried to change the subject, or ordered the Nines to stop. So he was right to be suprised about this lovely change. 

"D-detective?" 

"Do you trust me, Nines?"

Nines answered without hesitation. "Yes." His hands were itching to touch the hand on his knee.

"So..." Gavin's hand leaved his knee and grabbed his collar. After he waited enough to give Nines opportunity stop him, he closed distance between them and kissed him passionately. When Nines grabbed his nape and tried to kiss back, Gavin retreated and pressed his palm to Nines' lips. "I order you not to touch me except in situations that threaten my health. I can touch you, but you can't touch me back."

Sadness and anger empired, Nines felt his body locked helplessly while the command was sinking in his brain. His hand on Gavin's nape burned and he pulled back, protested "You... You can't do this to me! Gavin, take it back, take it back! You can't do this after you finally kissed me!" his led was painting to cab ominious red.

Gavin grabbed his cheeks, pressed his forehead to his forehead and muttered with a tone trying to calm him down. "Please Nines... Please don't be mad at me. Please trust me. I know it's cruel but this might be only way for your liberation. I don't want you to stay like this forever."

Nines closed his eyes with defeat. He knew there was a chance Gavin might be right. Still, it saddens him that Gavin was denied the privilege when he just had tasted his lips. No matter what happens, he knew he had no other choice. Gavin would never take back his decision. "Okay..."

"Okay." They stood quietly with their foreheads pressed for a while. The detective's thumbs stroking the synetic skin on his cheeks made him calm down a little bit. The silence didn't last long. When Nines opened his eyes, he saw the detective looking at him with mischievious eyes. 

"What?" he couldn't prevent the annoyed tint in his voice. Luckily Gavin didn't seem to take offense.

"You know, Nines? I thought androids didn't smell, but you smell good."

"Reed." Nines pulled out an uneasy grunt. If he could, he would have punished Gavin's naughty comment by biting his nose, but thanks to Gavin and his frustrating plan, he can't do it.

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up. By the way, your lips taste good."

"REED!" 

Gavin's laughter echoed in the car. "Okay. I gotta go before I lose myself and broke my plan."

"I wish you could..."

"Don't say that, the longer you wait, the better the outcome. Although I doubt I'll be able to walk a few days after the outcome but-"

Nines' wild growl interrupted Gavin and he backed. "Okay, don't get mad. I'm really going." he opened the door but paused as if something had came to his mind.

"I almost forgot about it." he looked at the piece of paper in his hand and tucked it in Nines' hand and said, "Don't open it before I get into the home." 

Nines looked at the paper in his hand with interest and then watched Gavin ran as if somebody was running after him. Gavin opened the door, went in, closed it after giving Nines one last look. After making sure Gavin gone, Nines looked at the paper once more and opened it with care.

When he saw what Gavin wrote in his crooked handwriting, he happily smiled.

_I'll do anything to save you. You're the best android, and i'm glad you're my partner. -Ratman_

His smile never stopped even after reading the paper repeatedly. He stopped reading finally and pressed the paper to his heart and looked to Gavin's window. As soon as he looked at there, the head looking him disappeared from the window and the curtain quickly receded, then the light of the room went out. As his smile expanded further, he shook his head with fondness and happily sighed after giving the cab the address of his house. 

How could he be stay angry with his detective? This great man was always finding a way to drive him crazy and push his boundaries. 

He was hoping the detective's plan would work as soon as possible so he could hold the detective in his arms as much as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Gavin starting to fully implement his plan and the result is a lot of errors in Nines' body. Gavin, you're digging your own pit.


End file.
